


Skye and Simmons Get it On

by ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel TV
Genre: Anal, Chicks with dicks, Cumshots, F/F, Futa, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Girl Peen, Girl Penis, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tranny sex, cumeating, face fucking, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes/pseuds/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FUTA WARNING</p>
<p>Futa on Futa sex</p>
<p>So this takes place before the end of season two. Because well...you know. Anyway here it is. Simmons and Skye fucking and they both have dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye and Simmons Get it On

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in awhile, for those two people who really like my stuff I'm sorry. I just need to get inspired. So anyway here it is.

 Skye was sitting on the couch in the lounge area eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and watching TV. It was 2 AM, she’d been tossing and turning in her bed all night so she gave and just made her way to the lounge area. She was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants and had her up in a messy bun. She put down the empty cereal bowl and lied down sideways on the couch. She was watching Friends, only show she could watch that made fall asleep laughing. Jennifer Aniston came in wearing a particularly low cut skirt. Skye’s cock twitched in her pants. She groped it from the outside of her pants. Slowly squeezing it and her cock gradually got harder, she slowly started sliding her hand down her sweatpants

“Mind if I join?” a voice asked interrupting her

Skye jumped and her heartrate accelerated. She abruptly took her hand out of her pants and sat up. She saw Simmons standing at the doorway. She was wearing big grey shirt that hung past her waist. Skye couldn’t tell if she had any underwear on. For all she knew she was naked from the waist down but the shirt was giving her enough cover for her…”fun areas.”

“Uh, yeah come on in” Skye finally said.

Jemma’s outfit wasn’t helping Skye’s hard on. She sat up and put a pillow on her lap and looked at Simmons who sat down uncomfortably close to her. She was sitting with her legs crossed.

“ooh, I love this show” Simmons said

“Oh, yeah…it’s pretty great.” Skye said sneaking glances at Simmons’ legs

“I used to watch it all the time, growing up in England” Simmons added

Skye didn’t know how to respond so she decided her best course of action was to not and focus on the TV. Maybe then her hard on would go away. Simmons started laughing at one of Chandler’s sarcastic quips. After a few more quips, Simmons rested her head on Skye’s shoulder. Skye’s heartrate increased, see normally she’d have no problem with Jemma doing this but right now she was trying (and failing) to hide her rock hard cock under a throw pillow. Luckily the only light source was the TV so she had the cover of darkness helping her but it wasn’t enough. She focused on the TV and tried to ignore the fact that in these “cuddle situations” she’d usually get instantly hard. After a few more minutes of Joey being dumb and Chandler making snarky comments she felt Simmons’ hand touch her thigh.

“Uh what ar-“ Skye tried to say

“Quiet” Simmons said in a firm commanding voice

Skye shut her mouth and let Jemma do what she wanted. Jemma’s hand reached Skye’s thick cock. She grabbed hold of up and stopped, a wave of pleasure swept through Skye’s body.

“Well, this is quite the coincidence.”

Skye had no idea what she meant by that so she just let Simmons continue to play with her cock. Simmons sat up and said

“Alright, now pull off your sweats”

Skye didn’t need to be told twice; she pulled off her sweats and tossed them aside. She was going commando so she sat there naked from the waist down with her 8 inch cock standing at the ready.

“Much bigger than mine” Simmons said as she grabbed hold of Skye’s cock

Skye was curious about what she meant but she was too distracted by the pleasure of Jemma touching her cock. She began to jerk Skye’s thick cock, she spat on it, making it wet as she jerked it faster. She then lowered her head on Skye’s cock slowly taking all of it in. Only reaching halfway before she gagged on it. She started bobbing her head up and down on Skye’s cock trying to take more of it in with each bob, her spit dribbling down the side of Skye’s cock. Skye was in heaven, she kept moaning loudly, not caring who would hear her. She starting play with her own tits, squeezing them and twisting her nipples over her tank top. Simmons cupped Skye’s balls in her hands as she took most of Skye’s thick cock down her throat. She coughed and gagged but she didn’t pull away and finally she came up for a breath. She jerked Skye’s cock quickly and looked up at Skye who was still moaning and playing with her tits. Skye looked at Simmons, with spit slobbered around her mouth from the deepthroating. Simmons leans in and kisses her and then smiles at her.

“So does the little dickgirl want to fuck me?” Simmons teased

“Yes…please” Skye says breathlessly.

Skye pushes Simmons off her and bends her over the couch. She lifts Jemma’s big shirt revealing her pale thick bare ass. Just as Skye tries to put the tip of her cock in, she realizes there isn’t cunt for her cock. She reaches down and grabs a set of balls and a small hard cock.

“Oh…so that’s what you meant” Skye says

“Is there a problem?” Simmons asks looking back

“Oh no, not at all…just uh, unexpected” Skye responds

Simmons spreads her ass showing off her tight asshole and says

“Then how about you put that tranny cock to use and fuck my ass”

Skye pauses for a second and she was sure she was about to cum from what Simmons just did. But she didn’t so she shoved her cock straight into Jemma’s tight asshole filling her up and causing Jemma to yell out

“Bloody Hell!”

Skye slid her cock in and out of Jemma’s tight hole, stretching it with each thrust. She grabbed hold of Jemma’s hair and pulled it as she thrusts in and out of her. Simmons pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Her tits bounced freely with each thrust from Skye and her small cock swung back and forth with each thrust. Skye spanks Simmons’ pale ass, she yelps in response. She smacks her again eliciting an “oh fuck” from Jemma.

“Now choke me” Simmons begs between each thrust

Skye let’s go of Jemma’s hair and reaches over and grabs her neck and squeezes, as her cock pumps in and out Simmons’ ass. Pre cum leaks from Simmons’ cock as Skye’s cock continues to ram in and out of her asshole. Jemma’s face is getting red from the lack of oxygen and suddenly her body tenses, she lets out a strained moan, and her ass squeezes tight on Skye’s cock as cum begins to shoot out of Jemma’s cock.

“Oh my god” Skye exclaims as she feels Jemma’s ass squeeze tight around her cock.

Skye lets go of Simmons’ neck once she finished cumming. Skye pulls out and steps to the side. She lets Jemma catch her breath for a second, Skye saw the puddle of cum under Jemma’s cock and she got a sudden urge to taste it. Suddenly Simmons stood and brought Skye to her knees.

“Your turn” Jemma said

She then shoved her cock with cum still oozing out of her cock into Skye’s mouth. Skye looked up at Simmons, surprised but didn’t pull away as Jemma’s small cock was shoved down Skye’s throat. Her cum tasted like Pineapples. Jemma’s cock pumped in and out of Skye’s mouth making her gag and cough each time it hit the back of her throat. Jemma pulled her cock out and shoved her balls in Skye’s mouth. Skye’s tongue swirled around them; she jerked Jemma’s cock with her left hand as she sucked on Jemma’s balls. Simmons was moaning loudly and Skye knew she was close again. She jerked her cock faster causing Simmons to whimper

“Oh god yes”

After a few more seconds of swirling her tongue around Jemma’s balls and jerking her cock, Jemma’s body tensed again and a string of cum shot out and landed on Skye’s face and Skye quickly let go of Jemma’s balls and shoved her cumming cock down her throat and grabbed Jemma’s ass as she pushed the cock all the way down her throat. Simmons moaned loudly as she came down Skye’s throat. When Jemma finally stopped cumming, Skye pulled Jemma’s cock out of her mouth and then licking her lips and smiling up at Jemma. She wiped of the bit of cum on her face with her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

“We’re not done yet” Simmons says.

She helps Skye up and bends her over the couch. Then she get’s down on her knees and sticks her face in Skye’s big ass. Her tongue starts rimming Skye’s asshole and with her right hand she grabs hold of Skye’s cock and jerks it from behind. She then shoves her tongue in Skye’s asshole, she moans in pleasure.

“Simmons, you really know what you’re doing down there” Skye says

Simmons takes her tongue out of Skye’s ass to say

“Practice, my dear” she says while still jerking Skye’s cock

Skye laughs and then moans when Jemma sticks her tongue back in her ass and after a few more seconds of rimming and jerking. Skye’s says

  
“I’m..close”

Jemma jerks faster and soon enough Skye is moaning in pleasure as her cock leaks cum. Simmons milks her cock until the last drop is out. Then she wipes some cum from the puddle underneath Skye with her hand rubs it on her hard cock.

“One more thing” Simmons says right before shoving her cum covered cock in Skye’s tight little asshole

“Mother…fuck!” she moans

Simmons starts fucking Skye’s tight ass hard and fast. Making sure every thrust causes Skye’s to whimper in pleasure. Her cock may be smaller than Skye’s but it stretches her tight asshole either way.

“Fuck, Jemma…I love your cock” Skye whimpers out as Jemma fucks her harder

Simmons spanks Skye’s ass, causing some more whimpering.

“Does the little dickgirl love this cock in her ass?” Jemma asks in a mocking tone

Skye just moans in response. Simmons spanks her ass hard leaving red mark. Skye yelps and says

“Oooh fuck”

“Tell me you want it” Simmons says in a much more aggressive tone

“I want your cock, Simmons” Skye whimpers out

Simmons spanks her hard again in the same spot.

“You can do better than that” she teases

“Oh fuck, fuck my ass harder” Skye begs

Simmons spanks her ass again and commands

“Again”

“Please fuck my tranny asshole, Jemma!” she finally screams

Both of them start cumming, Simmons’ cum fills up Skye’s tight asshole and cum leaks out dripping onto both Jemma’s and Skye’s balls. Skye has replaced the previous puddle with and new puddle of cum. Simmons pulls her cock out of Skye’s ass and grabs her head and brings her back on her knees and forces her to lick clean the puddle of cum she left on the couch. Skye laps it up and when it’s all gone Jemma forces her cock down Skye’s throat making her suck it clean of all the cum. Jemma’s legs tremble as her cock gets throated by Skye.  Once Skye has swallowed all the cum from Jemma’s cock, she slowly pulls it out of her mouth with a pop and she smiles. Jemma falls back on the couch, exhausted; Skye climbs up and joins her. She leans over and kisses Simmons.

“You’re such a little cock whore, you know that?” Simmons says

“I try” says Skye with a smile.

A few feet away watch from beyond the door way stands a freaked out and pretty aroused Fitz

“What in the fuck?” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Also have you heard? Gabbie from Vine saw my fan fiction and read it in a video.
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlJxnUpuDRM
> 
> Also follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/GuyWithFetishes


End file.
